Many companies now produce repositionable notes all of which have the same basic characteristics but may vary in color, size, shape, and/or indicia pre-provided on the notes. The back side of such notes typically have a re-adherable strip of pressure-activated or pressure-sensitive adhesive (PSA) along one edge, designed for temporarily attaching notes to documents and other surfaces, then removing the note, and possibly re-attaching it to the same or a different surface. The back side of each paper note has typically been treated with a chemical to allow the adhesive to adhere properly to the paper, whereas the front side of the note is not chemically treated.
One shortcoming with known repositionable notes is that users generally do not write on the back of repositionable notes. This can result in waste of resources. Often times a person needs to write or draw more than what can fit on the front side of one note. A second, third, and possibly additional notes are sometimes needed. To link or group those notes together for organizational purposes, it is typical to stick each note to the front side of another related note. However, known repositionable notes do not stick well to the front side of another such note. When grouping notes together in this manner, disorganization or loss of notes is more possible due to the low tack strength of such stacked notes. Moreover, sticking a note atop another note covers up at least a portion of the underneath note, requiring repeated removal and reapplication of stacked notes to access their content and then to reassemble the stack.